


Воображаемые значения

by craftornament, fine_sillyscope



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, а второй - во все лучшее в людях, кинк, но это нас не остановило, один из соавторов не верит в пейринг, разбирание на запчасти, секса нет и сюжета тоже нет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftornament/pseuds/craftornament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fine_sillyscope/pseuds/fine_sillyscope
Summary: Герои целуются в неподходящем месте, времени и состоянии, но по-другому у них никак





	Воображаемые значения

Сотрудница «Киберлайф» смотрит на его документы, бормочет что-то о бесконечных помехах в работе, со вздохом спрашивает, не побоится ли Хэнк остаться здесь один. Он не побоится. Отлично, говорит она, стягивая с рук лабораторные перчатки, главное, не перешагивайте белую черту на полу. А она пока возьмет получасовой перерыв на кофе.

У дверного запора звуковая индикация. Прекрасно, Хэнк будет заранее предупрежден о возвращении хозяйки.

Хэнк огибает пластиковую перегородку и входит в рабочее помещение. То, что он видит, похоже на какую-то безумную инсталляцию, творение художника-маньяка. Вдоль всей дальней стены, на разной от зрителя глубине подвешены какие-то устройства, трубки, провода разной толщины, а в центре паутины закреплен на спускающемся с потолка кронштейне торс андроида: голова чуть наклонена вперед, руки опущены, всего, что ниже живота, просто нет, срез кривой и неаккуратный. Разбирали на части явно не для того, чтобы собрать обратно.

У Хэнка ноет в животе, ноет под ребрами, он больше не знает, зачем пришел.

-Лейтенант Андерсон? — окликает центр композиции, тихо, но со знакомой вежливой интонацией сдержанного воодушевления.

Картина в мозгу у Хэнка перестраивается. Перед ним не артистическая головоломка, за какие на аукционах любители пустить пыль в глаза отдают баснословные деньги. Перед ним его друг, искалеченный, с вытащенными из тела и развешанными как гирлянда внутренними органами. Устройствами. Если б не обширный опыт столкновения со всякими мерзостями, полученный за годы работы в полиции, Хэнка б стошнило.

-Нас кто-нибудь может слышать? — берет он себя в руки.

-Нет. Видеокамера есть, но сейчас она выключена, — докладывает Коннор.

-Блядь, — выплевывает от облегчения Хэнк. Переводит дыхание. — Я соврал, что мне нужны от тебя сведения для полиции. Пришлось изрядно поскандалить с этими говнюками, убеждая, что они не могли вот так без предупреждения тебя отозвать. Больно?..

-Я не могу чувствовать боль. — Лицо у Коннора серьезно-отрешенное, а взгляд какой-то расфокусированный, как у человека, глубоко погрузившегося в собственные мысли. Хренов кронштейн удерживает андроида слишком низко, так что Хэнку приходится смотреть ему в глаза непривычно, сверху вниз. Унизительная штука.

Искусственная кожа равномерно закрывает лицо, но ниже тут и там теряет цвет, пропуская серебристый тон пластика. Грудная пластина вскрыта, и Хэнк очень старается не приглядываться к торчащему на ее месте пучку трубок и кабелей. На внутренних сторонах рук кожи вообще нет, видно то, что должно у андроида служить аналогом мышечной ткани. Удивительно, но на это смотреть уже удается спокойно. Наверное, внутренности андроидов специально делают таких _нечеловеческих_ цветов, чтобы не травмировать психику. Хэнка странно поражает, насколько у Коннора красивые руки. Прямо сейчас, когда они строго опущены и повернуты ребрами - ни фокусов, ни монеток, - даже несмотря на снятую кожу и обшивку. Завораживающая плавность форм идеального механизма, какую не всегда удается перенести с чертежа в реальность. Точная симметрия, какой не бывает у живого человека. Хэнк удерживается от того, чтобы опустить взгляд еще ниже, в пустоту.

-Зачем они это с тобой сделали? — Спрашивать надо _у них_. Спрашивать об этом сейчас вообще бессмысленно. Хэнк понимал, собираясь сюда, что может ждать Коннора. Поэтому и пришел. Но осознание от того, что пришел поздно, обескураживает, выбивает почву из-под ног.

— Насколько я могу судить, — бесстрастно отвечает андроид. — Они проводят тесты, чтобы сделать работу следующей модели безошибочной. Иначе меня не разбирали бы постепенно, а сразу изъяли все компоненты, связанные с хранением информации. Я был отозван как образец, признанный неэффективным.

-И ты вернулся? Нет, молчи…

До Хэнка приступом, нахлынувшим пониманием доходит, что отстраненность Коннора может быть не машинной реакцией, а парализующим страхом. _Он уже видел такой взгляд_. Не попытался бы сам Хэнк в абсолютно враждебной обстановке уйти так далеко в себя, насколько это возможно?  
Мысль приносит облегчение: он опасался, что спецы «Киберлайф» успели по-быстрому что-нибудь стереть, и его встретит пустая пластиковая оболочка.

-Я сделал вещь, не согласующуюся с программой, и они послали андроида, который вернул меня, — вопреки запрету сообщает Коннор. Уголок рта у него дергается. Слава богу, хоть какая-то нетиповая реакция.  
Как долго в действительности лаборантка будет пить кофе? Сколько у него времени? Какого хера он делает, болтая впустую…

-Ладно. Как нам вытащить тебя отсюда?

Коннор смотрит на него долгую секунду, темный взгляд, как из другой вселенной.

-Никак.

И все.

-Слушай, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Найдем для тебя новых запчастей. На худой конец, новое тело. Я реквизирую тебя для нужд полиции, и мы уедем, пока никто не опомнился. Просто подскажи мне. Как-то можно тебя снять с этой штуки? Скопировать?..

На экране включенного терминала невразумительная тарабарщина. Хэнк лихорадочно осматривает помещение, ища хоть какие-то рычаги и кнопки.

— Я не знаю, как управлять этим оборудованием, — равнодушно отвечает Коннор. — Кроме того, значительная часть необходимых для функционирования компонентов во мне повреждена и в настоящий момент заменена внешними системами. Спасибо вам, Хэнк. За все. Я был очень рад познакомиться с вами. Сожалею, но не смогу больше ничем помочь.

Если б Коннор не был разъятым на части, распределенным, едва живым существом, Хэнк схватил бы его и хорошенько встряхнул. Чтобы вся безнадежная дурь посыпалась.

-Не смей, — рычит он сквозь зубы.

Коннор медленно-медленно, как-то сонно, моргает. Правый висок жжет красным, все время с прихода Хэнка. Что бы Хэнк сам чувствовал, если б его с полным безразличием разнимали на части? Ужас. Всеобъемлющий, панический ужас, не заслоненный необходимостью действовать и что-то срочно решать.

-Не смей, — повторяет Хэнк, незаметно для себя перешагивая бледную белую линию на полу, стискивая ладонями чужие виски, прорезанный диодом и нетронутый.

Ладони Коннора упираются ему в грудь, не отталкивая по-настоящему, но твердо удерживая от нового шага.

-Лейтенант Андерсон. Вы говорите с андроидом, по всей вероятности подвергшимся девиации и потенциально опасным. Я понимаю, что вы привыкли ко мне и сейчас испытываете сильные эмоции, но я не человек. Я не более, чем сломанная машина. _Посмотрите на меня_.

-Да не понимаешь ты. Нихера.

Хэнку срочно, до боли нужно объяснить, что ему безразличны тонкие грани разницы между человеком и не-человеком, но небезразличен мир, в котором осознающее себя существо заживо разбирают на части, что такого мира не должно существовать, что его даже не заботит вся эта разъятость и распределенность, потому что Коннор, неважно сломанный, девиантный, какой угодно, не может просто исчезнуть в куче пластика и потоке несущих информацию электронов, что все отчаяние Хэнка сосредоточено сейчас на этом одном.

Они молча смотрят друг на друга. И потом у Хэнка на нервной почве, наверное, отключается мыслительная деятельность, и он проигрывает первый подвернувшийся в воспоминаниях образец поведения и делает то, что делал с предыдущим человеком, на которого можно было вот так же долго неотрывно смотреть. С предыдущей.

Губы у Коннора мягкие и какие-то, против ожидания, не пластиковые. Первые две секунды андроид никак не реагирует, и отключившийся разум Хэнка пытается восстать, посылает огненные стрелы мыслей. Какого хера ты делаешь, ты должен спасти эту чокнутую сломанную машину, а не вытаскивать из глубокого подсознания свои извращенные сексуальные фантазии! Каково Коннору, обездвиженному, лишенному тела, когда к нему лезет с поцелуями старый разжиревший алкаш, Хэнк, да как ты самому себе не отвратителен. Он отстраняется было, охваченный ужасом и стыдом, но тут руки Коннора вцепляются в воротник его рубашки, притягивая ближе, а в рот толкается потрясающе горячий и тоже совсем не кажущийся пластиковым язык.

Блядь, изумленно думает Хэнк, что же Коннор сейчас наанализирует этой своей встроенной лабораторией.

Блядь, думает Хэнк, где он научился целоваться — так? Позаимствовал программу у андроидов из клуба «Рай?»

Блядь, думает Хэнк, что вообще происходит.

А потом он не может думать даже матом.

Руки Коннора касаются его лица, и шеи, и затылка, теплые, настоящие, скользят, не сталкиваясь друг с другом, словно две рыбки в пруду, сжимают и натягивают ткань куртки на спине. Его собственные руки, неуклюжие, но сейчас это неважно, гладят защищенные синтетической кожей плечи, обходя обнаженные участки. В основание шеи Коннора, как оказалось, ввинчены сразу два толстых кабеля. Хэнк старается не задевать их, чтобы не причинить неудобства. Пальцам пару раз удается ощутить линии под кожей — швы корпуса. Эта находка почему-то успокаивает и даже утешает, говорит об истинности происходящего, привязывает Коннора к земле, утверждает его присутствие в реальном мире.

Задыхаясь, Хэнк отрывается от чужого рта, но только затем, чтобы припасть к шее, к участку между мочкой уха и челюстью. Он запоздало понимает, что никогда раньше не видел Коннора без одежды. И никогда не видел нагим в более значительном и тайном смысле слова. Хэнк нагибается так, что грудью касается торчащих из Коннора штуковин. Обмотка кабелей жесткая и холодная. Верхняя трубка равномерно вибрирует. Господи, она должно быть качает тириум, одна из подвешенных в комнате штуковин — сердце. Господи.

Коннор, насколько позволяют пронзившие шею штекеры, поднимает подбородок и позволяет целовать себя, но руки его не замирают ни на мгновение. Когда они опускаются к брючному ремню и ниже, к застежке-молнии, Хэнк стонет сквозь зубы и приходит в себя.

Нет.

Его отбрасывает назад, ажно за дурацкую белую черту.

Коннор медленно проводит языком по внутреннему краю нижней губы. Ничего не говорит. С лица у него быстро, как след дыхания на зеркале, исчезает выражение, которое Хэнк назвал бы мечтательным, если бы речь шла о ком-то другом.

Хэнка бьет дрожь, внутри его тела как-то умудряются ужиться невесомая легкость и каменная, жаркая тяжесть. Шея начинает ныть, стоит только ему выпрямился, — отходит от неудобного положения.

Неудобного, вот уж точно.

Хэнк шумно сквозь зубы выдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться.

И замечает в опущенной руке андроида пистолет.

Откуда?.. Ведь ничего не…

Не было, бестолочь, покуда ты не принес! Это не волшебная легкость, это с тебя по-карманнически сняли кусок металла, а ты и не заметил.

-Какого?.. — Он порывается было вперед, но совершенная нечеловеческая рука молниеносно поднимается, и дуло упирается ему в лицо.

-Что ты, блядь, творишь?!

-Извините, Хэнк, но мне нужна эта вещь. А для вас безопаснее всего будет уйти.

-Коннор…

Пистолет совершенно точно на предохранителе, а даже если нет, Хэнк не хочет верить, что Коннор выстрелит.

Он хочет разжать бледные пальцы, забрать пистолет, или хотя бы выяснить — зачем, зачем. Но вспоминает проворные твердые ладони, ощупывавшие его тело. Он до сих пор ощущает каждое движение, как будто прикосновения Коннора отпечатались на его лице, животе, спине. Даже сейчас эти отпечатки заставляют Хэнка чувствовать себя более живым, более материальным, не просто призраком, засидевшимся в стареющем теле. Даже сейчас, когда он понимает, что чувствовать все это нет никакого резона.

-Так это все было… Ради пушки?

-Нет. Не только.

-«Не только»!

Хэнк разъярен до такой степени, что даже ругательства на язык не идут. На себя злится. За то, как радостно удивился реакции Коннора. За то, как больно его поразило, что реакция эта оказалась фальшивой. Не поверил же он в самом деле, что кто-то способен его принять? Что _Коннор_ способен? Поверил. Кретин.

-В кого ты стрелять собрался?

Коннор молчит. Пистолет по плавной дуге уходит от лица Хэнка и смотрит в пол.

-Да иди ты.

Он чуть ли не вылетает из помещения. Херова расчетливая машина, готовая на все, чтобы своего добиться!

-Хэнк! — доносится вслед.

И после паузы:

-Лейтенант Андерсон.

Хэнк с силой въезжает кулаком по ни в чем не повинной перегородке. Перегородка гудит, как колокол, но выдерживает. Ссаженная кожа на костяшках немедленно награждает его болью. На стенке остаются крохотные кровавые пятнышки: будет еще одна улика, когда Коннор кого-то грохнет. У ушедшей за кофе женщины паршивая работа, но ставить ее жизнь под угрозу все равно нельзя. А что иначе? Выйти навстречу и сдать Коннора?

Ноги подгибаются. Он опирается о затихшую стену, прячет лицо в сгибе локтя и закрывает глаза.

_Шанс — почти исчезающий. Угрожая сотруднице «Киберлайф», Коннор мог заставить ту привести свое тело в более-менее работоспособную конфигурацию. Есть вероятность, что непривычный к оружию человек не отдаст компьютеру команду мгновенно деактивировать опасного андроида. В крайнем случае, Коннор мог уничтожить выстрелом собственный процессор и большую часть памяти, избежав дальнейших тестов, отключений и реактиваций._

_Каким-то образом он сумел оттолкнуть Хэнка, так что не стоит звать его обратно на линию выстрела. Чем дальше тот окажется от Коннора в ближайшие минуты, тем лучше. Всего-то нужно не окликать, не пытаться объяснить, не рассказывать, что физический контакт значил для него не только возможность обзавестись оружием. Даже если Коннору нестерпимо хочется объяснить._

_Это было_ важно. _На несколько секунд он стал единственным фокусом внимания Хэнка. Хэнк действовал так, словно Коннор не был объектом, фрагментом устройства, способным обеспечивать обратную связь. Полуразобранный андроид должен был быть зрелищем скорее отталкивающим, чем вызывающим влечение. И тем не менее Хэнк как будто видел — или представлял себе — нечто цельное, не определяемое физической формой и происхождением. Сознание. Жизнь. Каждое прикосновение включало Коннора в категорию живых существ, сообщало новое, из ниоткуда растущее значение. Каждое прикосновение требовало ответного действия. Коннор ограниченно понимал человеческую чувственность, и его системы тонули в потоке запросов на интерпретацию данных и выбор способа поведения. Но он хотел продолжать. Хотел участвовать, хотел быть цельным, самоценным существом. Он сделал бы почти что угодно, чтобы это не заканчивалось. Только созданная Хэнком Андерсоном система приоритетов, в которой Коннор был важнейшей частью, действовала несколько секунд. А Коннору необходимо было не исчезнуть вскоре после нее, значит, ему требовалось оружие._

_Он не знает, что сделает, если сумеет не умереть. Трезвый расчет показывает, что Коннору не выйти из здания «Киберлайф». Но ему слишком страшно отключиться, чтобы это признавать._

_Палец левой руки лежит на спусковом крючке. Количество патронов Коннор оценил, соотнеся вес с моделью оружия._

_Плохо, что Хэнк все еще находится в смежной комнате. Под угрозой. Должно быть, это следствие девиации: жизни разных людей начинают оцениваться по-разному. Если бы Коннор сразу отследил в себе эту ошибку, он не оказался бы здесь. Не оказался, потому что не стал бы девиантом или потому что не позволил бы себя поймать?_

_Все время в этой комнате Коннор чувствовал не подтверждаемое датчиками температуры переохлаждение. Все время на него обрушивалась лавина льдисто-острых, требующих немедленного внимания сообщений об ошибках, сбоях, отказе оборудования, отсутствии подтверждений, передаче управления внешним системам. Все время он был вещью, постепенно исчезающей._

_Коннор проводит правой рукой по шее, прижимая к коже тени прикосновений, концентрируясь на их ускользающем остаточном тепле: регистрируемые значения едва выходят за пределы погрешности. Можно даже назвать их воображаемыми.  
Воображаемые значения, как только что продемонстрировал Хэнк Андерсон, способны восполнять несуществующее в материальном мире._

Хэнк трется лбом о жесткую ткань рукава. Опускается на корточки для пущей устойчивости. Достает из кармана телефон и набирает выуженный еще в прошлый раз из полицейской базы данных номер этого-мудака-Элайджи-Камски. Отступать некуда.

Гудки идут невообразимо долго, и Хэнк представляет, как трубку берет девушка-ассистент, чтобы вежливо сказать, что начальник ужасно занят и сможет уделить время звонящему лишь в следующую субботу, если предварительно записаться.

Но отвечает каким-то чудом сам Камски. Не переспрашивает, когда Хэнк представляется и молча выслушивает описание проблемы. Хмыкает, словно чего-то такого и ожидал. По-деловому интересуется, какой замок стоит на двери и как выглядит терминал в лаборатории. Чтобы ответить, Хэнку приходится, конечно, в лабораторию вернуться. Коннор сжался, прижав к себе одну руку, и напоминает маленького спрута в окружении кабелей-щупалец. У Хэнка все еще бьется и трепещет в груди, в том месте, где он прижимался к тириумной артерии. Хэнк все еще до дрожи зол. Когда Камски просит передать трубку андроиду, он просто подходит и прижимает телефон к уху Коннора.

Если Коннор так уверен, что доверять Хэнку не стоит, у него есть средство, чтобы решить разом проблемы обоих.

Коннор в первое мгновение вздрагивает и замирает с таким напряженным, заледеневшим лицом, что Хэнк убеждается: быть ему сейчас застреленным. Ну и слава богу, думает он с облегчением.

Но Коннор, вместо того, чтобы стрелять, зажмурившись, диктует в трубку какие-то цифры. Потом отводит руку Хэнка с телефоном. И собственной руки не отнимает, пока Хэнк слушает.

-Ну хорошо, я помогу, — холодно говорит Камски. — Но вы будете мне должны. Вы оба.

Хэнк требует поторопиться с помощью и прижимается губами к прохладному лбу Коннора. На мгновение, потом соображает, что если еще раз захочет так сделать, нужно будет сперва сбрить бороду. Жуткая идея.

Коннор пытается соотнести тепло от близости Хэнка и знобящую тревогу оттого, что теперь они вдвоем в опасности. «Вы оба». Коннор сжимает пистолет, рассчитывая действия, и сжимает руку Хэнка, смиряясь с этим: оба.


End file.
